Tras la puerta
by Lagrima1604
Summary: Alice y Charlie escuchan una extraña conversación entre Bella y Edward en la habitación de este ultimo... ¿será lo que parece? "¿QUÉ? ¿A qué más estaba accediendo mi hijita? ¿A QUÉ? ¡¿A QUÉ! NOOOOO..."


Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran, magnifica y sin igual Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para divertirnos un poco.

**(N/A):** Hola a todos! (: bueno este es un ONE-SHOT medio loco q se me ocurrió en una de esas noches de insomnio q ocurren de vez en cuando. Espero q se diviertan tanto como yo al hacerlo :D

---

**TRAS LA PUERTA**

.

Alice's POV

DING-DONG

Sonó el timbre. Estaba demasiado entretenida haciendo compras por Ebay como para sentir cualquier ruido de coche o cualquier olor. Olfateé un par de veces mientras me dirigía a la puerta con paso tranquilo. Era... ¿Charlie?

-Hey Alice – saludó el susodicho con una sonrisa

-¡Charlie! –sonreí también- Que sorpresa, pasa por favor.

-Gracias –entró en la casa y luego se volvió para mirarme

-¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? –pregunté contenta y sinceramente curiosa. Sin duda este hombre era uno de mis humanos favoritos :D

-Ah, vine a recoger a Bella –explicó- Llegue a casa y encontré su coche pero ella no estaba. No me avisó que saldría y ya es un poco tarde así que... –miré mi reloj de pulsera, era casi las 10 y 30 de la noche

-Claro entiendo –le dije

-Por cierto, ¿ella esta aquí verdad?

-Oh sí, sí –dije señalando las escaleras- Esta arriba con Edward.

-¿A-arriba? –preguntó él ligeramente incomodo- Arriba como... ¿como en la habitación de él?

-Sip –respondí con naturalidad mientras nos dirigíamos al cuarto de mi hermano- Seguro él iba a llevarla a casa, pero ya vez, cuando esos dos están juntos el tiempo se les pasa volando.

Charlie gruño de manera casi imperceptible ante esto ultimo. Papi celoso, taaan lindo xD

Atravesamos el pasadizo y llegamos a la habitación. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando la voz de Bella me hizo detenerme en seco.

-_Vaya Edward_, _eres muy bueno en esto _–dijo lentamente con la voz llena de admiración

_- En realidad todo es cuestión de que este bien derecho... no se cae ¿lo ves? - _¿uh?

_-Ah si... Bueno, ahora es mi turno..._

Charlie y yo nos miramos con ojos muy abiertos sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir. Eso había sonado tan... _raro_. Bajé mi mano que aún estaba en alto preparada para llamar a la puerta. ¿Bella y Edward...? No, imposible.

Entonces se escuchó la voz de Edward. Casi por reflejo Charlie y yo nos inclinamos hacia delante para escuchar mejor.

- _Eso es mi amor, tu también lo haces muy bien..._

_- ¿En serio?-_preguntó Bella de modo un tanto juguetón

_- Muy en serio... _– respondió mi hermano-_ pero no es nada comparado con esto..._

Charlie y yo dimos un respingo al escuchar un fuerte jadeo de sorpresa por parte de Bella.

- _Oh cielos, Edward, con cuidado..._

_- Tranquila amor, creo que se lo que estoy haciendo._

En este punto la cara de Charlie ardía con un color rojo increíble. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y apretaba los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo. Me miró y pude leer en sus ojos que me pedía permiso para traer la puerta abajo, pero yo casi en estado de shock solo atine a negar levemente con la cabeza. Traté de concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas para ver si podía tener un visión pero nada... qué frustrante. Un par de segundos después tiré de él para poder susurrar en su oído lo más bajo que pude

- Tal vez... – dudé – Tal vez deberíamos ir a esperar abajo.

- ¿Estas loca? – su cara tenía una expresión feroz pero a pesar de eso habló tan silenciosamente como yo – No me voy a ir de acá sin...

Entonces escuchamos pasos detrás de nosotros. Me volví y vi a mi maravilloso esposo mirándonos con ojos interrogantes. Hizo además de hablar pero antes de que lo hiciera le hice señas para que guardara silencio y se acercara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –me preguntó entre susurros

- No se pero... pareciera que Edward y Bella están... liándose bien allí adentro...

- ¡Alice! –me reclamó Charlie sin emitir sonido alguno

- Oh, lo siento Charlie pero es que...

_- Eres fantástico_ – escuchamos decir a Bella a lo que los tres, ahora que Jasper se nos había unido, nos inclinamos esperando oír más. Edward rió quedamente

- ¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Emmett apareciendo detrás de nosotros

- ¡Shhhh! – le exigimos desesperados poniéndonos un dedo sobre los labios

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó el grandulón a Jasper bajando su tono de voz

-No grites, pero parece que Edward y Bella... pues están... tu sabes

- ¬¬ -Charlie no dijo nada pero miró a mi esposo de manera asesina

- Noooo – murmuró Emmett con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿El pequeño y virgen Eddie?

- No tan virgen ahora... – concluyó Jasper arqueando sugestivamente una ceja

- Te dije que no aguantaría ¿ves? – sonrió Emmett- Alguien me debe 50 dólares Jasper...

Mire de reojo a Charlie. El rojo de su cara había pasado a ser un fucsia encendido.

- Charlie –dije poniendo una mano despacio sobre su brazo tratando de no hacer demasiado contacto- sigo pensando que deberíamos bajar.

- NO – articuló sólo con los labios. Parecía estarse quedando sin respiración.

Charlie's POV

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! Hacía casi 10 minutos que había llegado a la casa de los Cullen con toda la intención de pasar por mi hija e irme a casa y en lugar de eso estaba siendo testigo de cómo mi hija... MI pequeña... ahg no puedo decirlo.

¿Qué porqué no me movia? JA buena pregunta, ni yo lo sé. Supongo que a esto le llaman total estado de shock

- Charlie – susurro Alice - sigo pensando que deberíamos bajar.

- NO – intenté decir, pero a duras penas lo pude articular

Escuché a Bella reír y me incliné hacia delante para escuchar

_- ¿Qué te divierte tanto?_ – pregunto ese... ese... desgraciado

_- Me gusta cómo frunces el ceño al sacarlo..._ –respondió mi hija notoriamente entretenida. Santo cielo... juro que estaba a punto de sufrir una embolia.

-Al... ¿sacarlo? – murmuró el enorme hermano de Alice tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener la risa... y aún me pregunto ¡¿por qué no hago nada?!

-¿De qué te ríes osito? –preguntó la Cullen rubia apareciendo detrás de nosotros

-Edward... jaja Ed- ja- ward y Bella –susurró este aun entre risas- están.. jojo... están...

_-Despacio mi amor..._ –escuché decir al infeliz ese- _con cuidado..._

_-¿Así? –_oh mi pequeña e inocente niñaaa T.T

_-Sí, excelente... ahora mira esto._

_-Uy, casi... estuvo muy bien..._

_-¿Puedo?_

_-Por supuesto..._

¿QUÉ? ¿A qué más estaba accediendo mi hijita? ¿A QUÉ? ¡¿A QUÉ?! NOOOOO...

Alice's POV

Todo pasó muy rápido. En realidad hubiera podido detenerlo pero si lo hacía Charlie se hubiera dado cuenta de que mis movimientos simplemente no eran del todo humanos. Vi como el padre de mi amiga desenfundaba a una gran velocidad para ser un mortal el arma que llevaba en el cinturón y de una patada abría la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano.

-¡Edward! –fue lo ultimo que atiné a gritar mientras me hacía a un lado esquivando la espalda de Charile para poder ver la escena... y me quedé helada.

**(Todo en simultaneo)**

Jasper's POV

-No puede ser...

Emmett's POV

-¡Oh-por-Dios! JAJAJA esto es demasiado...

Rosalie's POV

-No entiendo...

Edward's POV

-¿Qué diablos...?

Bella's POV

-¿Papá? –pregunté al ver a Charlie parado en la puerta de mi novio empuñando el arma listo para disparar- ¿Qué haces? ¡Baja esa condenada pistola!

-Hija ¿estas bien? –preguntó mientras el extraño color rojo de su cara descendía hasta el blanco habitual

-Sí, por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría? –dije- ¿Y porqué están todos ahí?

-Yo... nosotros...

Noté a todos los hermanos Cullen mirándonos divertidos y confusos a la vez.

Miré a Edward que se sostenía el puente de la nariz y negaba con la cabeza. De seguro estaba leyendo los pensamientos de sus hermanos.

-Creíamos... –dijo Alice apareciendo detrás de mi papá- bueno, pensamos que estaban... es que escuchamos tantas cosas raras...

No entendía nada. Simplemente me limité a recoger los bloques de la torre de Yenga con la que estuvimos jugando Edward y yo minutos antes.

**FIN**

* * *

**(N/A):** Hola muchachos! Bueno, sé que este ONE-SHOT puede resultar ligeramente confuso así que x si las dudas aquí va la **explicación**: **Yenga** es un juego en el que varios bloques de madera o plástico de forma rectangular están colocados formando una torre. El juego consiste en ir sacando las piezas sin derribarla. Si leen de nuevo la conversación de Edward y Bella se darán cuenta de que es aplicable. Ella estaba admirada de lo diestro que él era y ella al parecer no era tan mala, pero los malpensados de Charlie y Alice crean todo un show. Espero que todo esté mas claro. Kiero saber si les agradó así que **CLIC AL BOTONCITO VERDE :D** . Un beso a todos y gracias x tener la paciencia de leer (:

PD: Chequen mis otros fics, **"Con el azote de mi indiferencia", "Mujeres solas ¡peligro!"** y el más reciente **"A walk to remember"** (: espero los disfruten


End file.
